thesonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorn The Squirrel
NOTE: Major work in progress Early Life So how did a nice boy from a good family end up as a gambling addict and lackey for any and all criminals who wish to use him? Well, as you can probably guess, Thorn wasn’t always the bad tempered gambler and petty criminal he is now. As a child, he was reasonably well behaved. Yes, he had a streak of mischief running through him, but few 10 year old boys don’t. At this point his parents weren’t too concerned about his behaviour. But that was all to change. At the age of 10 Thorn began to get involved with the wrong kind of company. All of his friends were getting into petty crimes such as vandalism, shoplifting and graffiti in Station Square, and eager not to be left out or considered weird, Thorn didn’t hesitate to join them. Much to his surprise, the young squirrel boy found that committing these minor crimes gave him a ‘buzz’ that he’d never felt before, and he began to live for that buzz. As time progressed he advanced on to more serious crimes to maintain that buzz, such as stealing cars and breaking and entering. As his crimes intensified he began to be noticed by gangs such as The Pack, and he soon began running with them. Needless to say he developed a criminal record. His parents were ashamed and horrified. They couldn’t understand how their normal little boy had turned into this practiced criminal. But any attempts they made to correct him were futile. By now Thorn was 13 years old, a young teenager, and he was determined to live his life how he wanted to, not how his parents wanted him to. He disobeyed everything they told him to do, and snuck out to meet his delinquent friends in The Pack and do something to get his ‘buzz’. At the age of 15 Thorn discovered gambling. Introduced to it by his friends, he found it gave him an even bigger thrill than committing crimes, and he’s been an addict ever since. However, one day his 12 year old sister, Hazel, discovered his clandestine habit. Unable to understand her brother’s addiction or empathise with his circumstances, Hazel took a very black and white approach to his problem and swore to tell their parents if he didn’t stop. Thorn, already hyped up after helping his friends to steal a car earlier that day, and terrified of the reaction of his parents, attacked his sister and a vicious fight ensued. Being older and stronger than her, Thorn almost killed Hazel. Shocked by what he’d done and almost done, Thorn left home that day, unable to face his parents or live with the consequences of his actions. It was after this that events really began to deteriorate for the squirrel boy. Moving to Casinopolis to fuel his gambling addiction, and with no family to fall back on when he needed them, Thorn began to accept more and more criminal jobs to pay for his time on the slot machines. Gambling, alcohol, twisted logic and unwise associates replaced the guilt in his heart with anger and bitterness, until his dislike of his sister spilled over into hatred. In his twisted mind, Thorn blamed her for the fact he no longer had a home or was welcome with his parents. As such he has vowed revenge on Hazel, and the next time he meets her he just might finish what he started… Personality Thorn's a bully, plain and simple. He lives for himself and takes what he wants when he wants it, regardless of the pain he causes others in the process. Thorn long ago discovered that being bad was much more fun than being good, and he lives to please himself. Whilst Thorn doesn't set off to make others' lives a misery (except, perhaps, for his sister's), he doesnt care about the consequences of his actions, as long as they don't affect him and he gets what he wants. Which is more often than not money to fuel his gambling addiction. Thorn is by no means above petty crimes and coercion tactics if it means he can continue to play the slots at Casinopolis. Whilst the slot machines are by far his favourites, Thorn will engage in any form of gambling to fuel his addiction. More than once he has been known to play the pinball tables, bet on animal races and fights, and even play a spot of bingo now and again. Anything to satisfy his insatiable appetite for gambling. Should he go even half a day without betting on something, the withdrawal symptoms are almost too much for Thorn to bear, and he becomes, wild, uncontrollable, savage and even a little crazy. He will do anything to fuel his habit, and is thus a prime candidate for the odd ‘jobs’ and ‘favours’ of higher figures in the crime world. Of course, he’s not the most reliable of lackeys. When Thorn is not gambling, which is most of the time, he’s inclined to be lazy around in his hotel room. Hard work is too much effort for him, and he’s particularly lazy and reluctant to do anything if he can’t see any immediate gain for himself. His motivations are very clear cut; Thorn lives to gamble, and he lives to please himself. And what does he do with any winnings he gains? Why, gamble them away, of course! Any who are unfortunate enough to come across Thorn would find him crude, violent and generally unpleasant. Courtesy and manners are a waste of time to him, and he’ll tread on anyone in his haste to fuel his own desires. Like most bullies, Thorn is a terrible coward when it comes to those more powerful than him, but he can be surprisingly motivated and powerful when deprived of his favourite pastime; gambling. He may go multiple days at the same slot machine, and often neglects his personal hygiene as a result… Best to stay upwind of him. Physical Appearance *Close lying coarse dark green/jade coloured fur covering his body *Smooth, tan skinned muzzle and inner ears. Triangular indentations in the deepest visible parts of the ears (see Tails/Rouge/Big pictures if description still unclear). Three pointed, shuriken-like tan skinned patch on his chest. * Amber irises, black pupils and glassy white sclera. His eyes are cruel and pointed, with thick skin around each eye, forming a sort of eyebrow. * Small, sharp, black nose with no visible nostrils *Tall, triangular ears with a short tufts of fur on the top edge of each ear, near the tip. * Long, bushy tail that curls up his back, ending in 3 curved tufts pointing out horizontally and slightly downwards. Each tuft is split into two tufts at near the tip. * 7, thorn-shaped short tufts of fur on the back of his head, from just between his ears to the nape of his neck. 1 between the ears, 2 on the back of his head and 2 each on either side of his head towards his neck. Attire *White gloves with round white cuffs. A band of thick, yellow material goes between the gloves and the cuffs, at his wrists, and is studded with metal spikes all round. * A metal chain is worn slightly loosely around his neck, resting on his chest. * White socks with a thick, rounded cuff. * Black shoes with a yellow stripe running down the centre, from the tongue to the toe, and yellow half-rings on each side. Grey, metal soles, and thick, yellow bands around the ankle, studded with metal spikes all around. The Cirsuimenian Invasion WARNING: Possible Spoilers follow. All details of the Cirsuimenian Invasion are subject to change. Quotes *"I don't fight for honour; I fight to win!" Trivia * Thorn's original concept was a squirrel boy who had been affected by toxic waste, and now wanted to turn the whole world into a toxic wasteland. As you may have guessed, his original name was Toxic the Squirrel. *Thorn's voice is rather hoarse, due to all the time he spends in smokey casinos, though he tends to exagerate it since he believes it gives him a tougher appearance. *His quote and selfish attitude to life were inspired by the Shredder's attitude in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Inspirations for Thorn include: - The thorns of a rosebush: cruel and painful, yet a natural defence for the plant - Punks/punk attitude - Nega/Alternate Realities - Neon lights, chemicals, harsh environments; i.e. unnatural substances and objects. Things which totally dissrespect and insult nature. - SEGA's insistance on including gambling locations in children's games... *Thorn was made to be Hazel's polar opposite, and as an anthro animal villain for the Sonic series; they never should have scrapped Fang the Sniper... Category:Characters